everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Nino Rkashvili
Nino Rkashvili is the daughter of the stepsister from the Georgian fairy tale Conkiajgharuna. She is the stepcousin of Tinatin Plostiadze. Info Name: Nino Rkashvili Age: 14 Parent's Story: Conkiajgharuna Alignment: Rebel Roommate: TBA Secret Heart's Desire: To become a concert pianist and not have a horn grow out of my head. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at playing the piano. Storybook Romance Status: I have a crush on Kliment Lenko. Please don't tell anyone! "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm terrified of horses. It's due to having fallen off a horse when I was younger. Favorite Subject: Muse-ic. I find it very easy to communicate my feelings with the rhythm. Least Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. I don't like any class that involves horses. Best Friend Forever After: TBA Character Appearance Nino is of average height, with long brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a black, white, and yellow jacket over a yellow shirt and black and white pants. Personality Nino is a great lover of music. She is skilled at playing the piano, and can spend hours a day playing the piano (which annoys her mother at times). She also enjoys other instruments, but she is especially fond of the piano. She is afraid of horses due to an accident involving a horse when she was younger. Nino wants to be a concert pianist, but she realizes that her mother has ulterior motives for supporting her. Biography Gamarjoba! I'm Nino Rkashvili, the daughter of the stepsister from Conkiajgharuna. I'll tell you about her. She and her mother hated Conkiajgharuna, who was their stepdaughter and stepsister respectively. One day, Conkiajgharuna had visitted and old woman and came home with golden hair and hands. The stepmother and stepsister became jealous, and the stepsister was sent to the old woman's house. She ended up getting a horn on her head due to her rudeness. The stepmother killed her stepdaughter's cow in revenge. They later went to church, and Conkiajagharuna went in fine clothes provided from the cow's grave. She lost her slipper, and the stepsister tried to claim the slipper for herself. The stepmother hid Conkiajgharun under a basket, but Conkiajgharuna pricked the king with a needle twice, and when the king lifted the basket, he saw Conkiajgharuna, who said the slipper was hers. Thus she became the king's wife. Of course, my mother and grandmother were left out of the whole thing and remained in the village they came from. Mom had trouble finding a husband due to many men turning her away because of that ugly horn, but one guy wa fine with it, so he married her. I live with my parents and my grandmother, and I have my usual day-to-day chores to attend to. This village is pretty cool since you can literally walk on the rooftops due to the houses being dug in the ground. Life is pretty smooth here. Nothing ever changes, and we don't get much contact from the local kings and queens, although my stepcousin Tinatin, whom is called Tika, visits here every so often. I enjoy her visits, and my father welcomes her visits too, but my mother and grandmother scorn her and keep away from her. Me and Tika get along very well and we go to Ever After High together. I'm fond of music. My parents have a piano in our house, which our father had gotten from his uncle (who builds pianos for a living). I spend much of my spare time playing the piano. My mother isn't too crazy about the music, but she tolerates it because she thinks that someday she can get rich off my piano skills. I practice the piano a lot, and sometimes I play other minstruments too. BUt I especially love the piano. What don't I like. That's easy: horses. I can't stand horses. I'm terrified of them too - I fell off a horse when I was younger and the horse almost trampled me to death. I can't bear to be around horses because of it. I'm always afraid that I'm going to fall off a horse, or worse, be lying on the ground while a horse charges at me. Tika understands how I feel, which is why she keeps horses away from me. I feel embarrassed telling other people about it, which is why I confide it in Tika. I'm a Rebel like my cousin Tika. I'm not fond of my desitny at all, since it means that I'll have a big ugly horn growing out of my head. I'd ratjer get a happily ever after like my cousin. It doesn't have to be a prince - it can be any guy who appreciates me for who I am. I'd also love to pursue my dreams as a concert pianist, but my mother has no right to use my money for her profit. I'd like to keep the money myself. Trivia *Nino's surname is derived from the Gerogian word for horn, rka. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Commoners Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Work in progress